Coffee and The Male Anatomy
by hush i have a secret
Summary: "Rory," the redheaded looked at Rory over her coffee, "I could get rid of him for you, no one would find the body." Rory shook her head. "I don't need Logan killed." she hissed. "Do I need to sleep with him? Because it wouldn't be any trouble for me to""You're lucky you're my best friend; if we weren't I'd kick your ass" "O put it in the swear jar Missy,mamma needs new shoes!"Rogan


_**Alright, here's my very first story. I'm super proud of it, and can't wait to hear what everyone has to say. Also I don't own Gilmore Girls, but I do own Mayra and the plot. This is a Rory/Logan love story, and a Finn/other Character love story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, I do own an abnormal amount of bath and body works... **_

Coffee and the male anatomy.

Prologue: one redhead, two victims

Logan Huntzberger sighed as he shoved his hand threw his hair. This was his junior for heaven's sake, he should be out partying not making his way to the newsroom, to work on an article he didn't even have his heart in. This was his father's favorite game, the game called planning Logan's whole life. Logan sneered as he stopped at the coffee cart. He threw money at the barista and snatched his coffee away from her. He then stopped by the bookstore and grabbed a pen and a yellow legal pad. Mitchum had informed him that the desk open for him was currently used as an extra desk by the paper's photographer, which meant that there wasn't a computer waiting for him at the office.

Logan began making his way to the Yale Daily News newsroom. Logan growled as he entered the semi quite newsroom. He plopped down in the empty desk as rested his head in his hands.

"Rory Gilmore I swear to God that I will kill that coffee drinking buddy of yours." Screamed a very angry blonde headed woman, the crazy eyed woman glanced in his direction, and then shook her head in discussed. The girl Logan was guessing was Rory chuckled softly as she glanced up at the blonde.

"What did she do now Paris?" Rory asked with a slight smile on her face. Logan was slightly amused by the number of profane words Paris mumbled under her breath before she addressed Rory's question.

"Every picture she turned into me for the paper tomorrow is a different man's penis! And I had to listen to Doyle complain about it for a good hour and a half!" Logan chuckled slightly as the girl Rory seemed to be having problems chocking back her amusement.

"Did someone complain about my pictures?" a very attractive redheaded woman came into the office with a camera around her next and a large file in her arms. She smiled in a derisive manor.

"Listen here missy!" Paris screamed as she stomped over to where the redheaded girl was standing. Paris backed the girl up onto Logan's desk before she lit one in the girl.

"I'm not in the mood for your caustic behavior anymore! If you weren't the best photographer this paper has Doyle would have your ass fired!" Paris screamed as she threw all the pictures the girl must have turned in the before. Pictures of a hundred penis' flooded the room as Pairs stepped out.

"Do you think her problem was that Doyle liked my pictures too much?" the girl asked as she plopped herself off of his desk. The girl's short skirt clung to her ass a little to nicely for Logan's mind not to wonder.

"Mayra I really don't think that's what she was upset by." Mayra turned her attention to Logan, her bright brown eyes warmed slightly as she looked at him.

"Hottie!" Mayra screamed and Logan instantly recognized her. She had been in his freshman comp class. Logan smirked as he let Mayra wrap her arms loosely around his shoulders. "How I've missed you!" one of her pictures was stuck to her leg. Logan chuckled as he reached over and pulled it off her skin. He glanced over at Rory who had turned her attention back to her computer, but he could see the slight smile on her pink lips.

"I've missed you too My-ruh." He smirked slightly as she hit his shoulder.

"You know I hate that," she pouted slightly as she gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Logan smiled up at the beautiful woman and then he reached up and pulled a curly lock of her hair. Mayra's eyes glazed over slightly as she bent down to start picking up the provocative pictures littering the newsroom floor.

"Logan what are you doing here?" Mayra asked as she began placing the pictures on his desk. Logan couldn't help but pick up the pictures; he scanned through them with only one question in mind.

"Mayra how in the world did you get these many men to agree to letting you to take pictures of them naked?" he asked slightly alarmed by her power to weasel a man out of his pants. Mayra sighed as she placed the last of the pictures on his desk.

"Answer my question first." Her eyes were filled with playful banter and something else Logan couldn't quite put his finger on.

"My father." Mayra smiled as she remembered the one time she had the pleasure of meeting Mitchum Huntzberger. He had spent the entire evening hitting on her.

"I just asked them if I could take a picture of them naked." Logan narrowed his eyes slightly as he leaned back in his chair. Rory stood up and walked across from her desk to the one besides Logan. Mayra frowned as she tried to shoo Rory away from her twelve cup coffee pot. Rory smirked as she poured a tall mug of coffee and took a sip.

"Mayra was in her swimsuit when she asked the men to take a picture of them naked, she asked one hundred and twelve men, no one said no." Mayra shot Logan one of her jaw dropping smiles as she snatched the mug away from Rory and took a long sip.

"Don't drink my imported coffee!" She scolded while keeping her eyes on Logan. "And as for Logan here, he knows well about my charm. We were friends once upon a time." Mayra waved them both off before anyone spoke again. And once she had placed the overly large stack of photos in the trash she turned to leave.

"See you for dinner Rory, and Logan I'll see you tomorrow." She kiss kissed the air twice before she made her dramatic exit. Logan chuckled slightly as he got glances of his freshman year, him chasing after her, trying to get her to sleep with him, but in the process getting another sister.

"She likes you," Rory stated slightly as she picked up the discarded mug Mayra left behind. "I can't see why but she does." Rory shrugged her shoulders slightly as she set down the hot pink coffee mug back on Mayra's desk.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked as he stood up noticing his lack of work and shrugged out of his jacket. Rory smiled slightly as she picked up her coat and slipped it on. She then grabbed a large stack of papers off her desk and then a stack of photos off of Mayra's.

"Would you leave Mayra unattended for very long?" she asked with a slight head tilt, "Because the last time I did, she was coaxing men into taking their pants off so she could take a picture of them. And the time before that she had convince half the bartenders that she was in fact naked underneath her trench coat." Rory shook her head slightly as she sighed. Logan chuckled as he nodded towards the door.

"Freshman year she out drunk me, and then took all my clothes off and convinced me that we slept together and she was pregnant." Rory gave him sympathetic eyes as she hurried out after Mayra. "I really should make sure she makes it back to her dorm without harassing anyone." Rory stated as she shut the door behind her.

Logan chuckled as he wrote a quick note to Mayra and then left the newsroom in better sprits than he thought he would ever be leaving the newsroom.

Logan chuckled as he watched Finn get shot down by another redhead. He quickly downed the rest of his scotch as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

-"if you wanted me to text you, you should have followed me out. Mayra.

Logan chuckled as Collin slid into the booth next to him. Collin gave him a quizzical look as he pushed another drink in front of Logan. "I ran into Mayra today," Collin frowned as he swallowed half of his drink.

"I always like her." Collin stated as he turned his eyes to Finn who was currently hitting on a woman who looked to be about sixty. "Too bad you screwed that up, Finn would have loved her." Logan nearly choked on his drink.

"Can you imagine what would happen if Finn ever met Mayra? There would be no stopping the two of them, Finn would fall heads over heels for her and get his heart broken. And she would find his jokes to amusing and would try to top everything he did. We'd have a big mess on our hands if they ever meet one another." Logan muttered as Collin shook his head.

"Guess we're lucky you screwed it up." It was Logan's turn to frown. Mayra had always been a touchy subject with Collin, and Stephanie. Mayra had fit into their little group faster than the scotch did, but she had her way of keeping her life secret, and it bothered Logan, and when Logan set his mind to something it would take all of hells forces to stop him. Logan spent most of freshman year trying to figure out who Mayra Vandal was, and when he couldn't find anything out, he called her out on lying to him. And when she told him the reason he could find anything on her was because he spelled her last name wrong, well that was the last time he had seen her. That was until today.

"Yeah, you're right. It's a good thing she holds a grudge." Logan swallowed the rest of his drink as he texted her a hasty reply. And when he got a picture of her friend Rory and some familiar but yet unfamiliar man as a response he chuckled and hit the save button. Mayra was a force to be reckoned with, and if Rory could keep her on a leash, well then he needed to know more about Rory.


End file.
